Summary/Abstract This project seeks to investigate the role of nerves and other stromal cells in the development of digestive cancers, including stomach, esophageal, colon and pancreas. The project builds on previous work that suggests that these elements can regulate stem cells,a nd that inhibiting stromal cells in the microenvironment, it may be possible to inhibit the development of tumors.